Misterios de magia y amor
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Antes de la leyenda, existió el adolescente. Un adolescente que se enamoraría de la que algún día sería su peor enemiga: Morgana Le Fay. Merlín/Morgana. Para el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Ajo contra los vampiros

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de magia y amor<strong>_

**I.**

**Ajo contra los vampiros**

Merlín miró con curiosidad la rosácea poción que Lord Salazar había depositado sobre su mesa, parte del trabajo de identificación que tendrían que llevar a cabo ese día como uno de los exámenes de fin de curso.

El brillo nacarado de la poción, junto con el vapor ascendiendo en inconfundibles espirales de la misma, no tardó en indicarle que no era otra cosa que una muestra de _Amortentia, _la poción de amor más poderosa que existía dentro del mundo mágico.

El mago sabía que olía diferente para cada persona, por lo que acercó su nariz al caldero con curiosidad y aspiró ligeramente, intentando identificar los aromas que le proyectaban la poción.

Ajo.

_¿Ajo?, _se preguntó Merlín con extrañeza, arrugando la nariz y alejándose del caldero, intentando buscar en su memoria algún recuerdo relacionado con aquel peculiar olor.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de Camelot, pero Merlín no lo disfrutaba plenamente aquel día. Se había pasado toda la noche anterior aterrorizado por las historias de vampiros que había oído por accidente de boca de los guardias, sin ser capaz de pegar un ojo a sabiendas de que había un monstruoso ser chupasangre al acecho de la ciudad.<p>

Con cuidado de no ser visto, se escabulló a las cocinas del castillo con un viejo libro de criaturas mágicas bajo el brazo, regalo que Lady Rowena Ranvenclaw, una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, le había dado pocos días atrás, al visitarlo con la noticia de que él era un mago. El libro comentaba en su interesantísimo capítulo seis una de las formas más comunes de ahuyentar vampiros, forma que él esperaba poder llevar a cabo para su protección.

Bertha, la vieja y regordeta cocinera principal de la familia real, regañaba a unas aprendices que habían dejado quemar unas cuantas verduras, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al niño para adentrarse a la despensa sin ser visto.

Merlín consiguió llegar junto a las bolsas de ajo con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz, tan concentrado en no ser atrapado, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una voz lo tomó por sorpresa, diciendo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Merlín? —Morgana Le Fay, hija adoptiva del rey Uther, lo miraba inquisitivamente con sus grandes ojos azules y sus blancas manos sobre su cadera, casi en una pose de regaño.

—Lady Morgana —tartamudeó el niño con sorpresa, antes de apresurarse a hacer una reverencia para exasperación de Morgana, a quien no le gustaba ser tratada por su amigo como una princesa—. Yo… yo solo… —Merlín trataba de buscar en su mente algo que le sirviera como justificativa para su comportamiento, pero pronto su cabeza se vio ocupada con otro pensamiento—. ¿Eso es ajo? —preguntó, olvidando su posición de plebeyo y señalando el extraño collar de verduras que la pequeña Morgana traía alrededor de su cuello.

La niña tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente, antes de balbucear con vergüenza:

—Bueno… ya sabes, dicen que es bueno contra los vampiros, ¿no crees?

—Claro —contestó Merlín con una sonrisa de comprensión, ocultando unos cuantos ajos en sus propios bolsillos, sin que Morgana lo notara—. Siempre es bueno portar un poco, aunque su olor no sea muy agradable, al menos para mí —agregó, antes de señalar su libro—. Lo dice aquí.

—¿Me dirás? ¿Me dirás, Merlín, cómo es Hogwarts? —preguntó la niña olvidando el asunto de los vampiros, mirando el libro con anhelo e ilusión.

—No hará falta, creo yo. Estoy seguro que Arturo convencerá al rey de dejarte ir conmigo —respondió Merlín, antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse por donde había llegado, sin escuchar el "eso, espero" que escaparon de los rosados labios de Morgana Le Fay.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos!<em>

_He yo aquí, aprovechando el hecho de que JKR hizo que Merlín viajara al futuro para poder ser estudiante en Hogwarts._

_Merlín, Morgana, el rey Arturo y demás, siempre me han llamado mucho la atención, así que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de escribir sobre los dos primeros en este reto._

_Serán tres capítulos, uno por cada olor de Amortentia de nuestro joven Merlín, así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Lluvia para limpiar tristezas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**Lluvia para limpiar tristezas**

Merlín se alejó del caldero estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que el aroma a ajo había traído a su memoria.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la larga cabellara oscura de Morgana, solo un par de mesas por delante de la suya, quien inspeccionaba tranquilamente su poción, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos contradictorios que su persona le causaba al joven Merlín.

El muchacho, negándose a creer que su Amortentia pudiera oler a Morgana Le Fay, aspiró nuevamente, concentrándose en identificar la nueva fragancia que colmaba su olfato.

_Lluvia._

* * *

><p>A esas altas horas de la noche, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el despacho del profesor Slytherin eran el rasgar de las plumas de Merlín y Lord Salazar.<p>

Cuatro años llevaba Merlín en Hogwarts y cuatro años había tenido que pasar metido en aquel despacho, cumpliendo los múltiples castigos que le imponía su profesor. Él sabía que encontrarse en esa situación mes a mes era un poco su culpa; cuando Lord Salazar lo había acogido en su casa, había sido bien advertido del carácter estricto del hombre. Pero, incluso así, Merlín era demasiado curioso e hiperactivo, casi sin disciplina alguna, como para algún día llegar a ser el alumno ejemplar que Salazar Slytherin esperaba. O al menos, eso era lo que el hombre pensaba.

Por esa razón, y porque Merlín tendía a hacer explotar unas cuantas cosas en sus "experimentos", el jefe de la casa de las serpientes se veía obligado a castigarlo casi cada semana.

El muchacho se encontraba a punto de terminar con su tarea de aquel día. Corregir los exámenes de primer año era la cosa más fácil que Lord Salazar tendía a encargarle ya que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser más listo y capaz que el resto de sus compañeros.

Pero, antes de que dieran la medianoche, el golpeteo de la puerta sacó a ambos hombres de su silencio. Salazar se levantó con rapidez, indicándole a su alumno que siguiera con su trabajo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con Morgana Le Fay.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, profesor? —preguntó una voz que el muchacho no tardó en reconocer.

Pero Merlín, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, solo se atrevió a echar un vistazo cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, dejándolo totalmente solo. Y unos segundos después, le llegaron los gritos:

—¡Pero si serás tonta, niña! ¿Quién te ha mandado a husmear con esto? ¡No pienso ayudarte! Pídele a Rowena que lo haga. Ella es tu tutora, no yo. ¡Y no olvides que esto tendrá consecuencias!

Salazar volvió a entrar a su despacho hecho una furia por la interrupción, tan molesto que ni siquiera miró a su alumno cuando le indicó que se marchara inmediatamente.

—Buenas noches, profesor —se despidió el muchacho con cortesía, esperando hasta encontrarse en el pasillo para echar a correr tras Morgana.

No tardó en alcanzarla en los terrenos, a pocos metros de una de las salidas secretas del castillo, empapada de pies a cabeza por la torrencial lluvia que caía.

—¡Morgana! ¿Estás bien? —tuvo que gritar el muchacho para hacerse oír sobre la tormenta, acercándose a ella apresuradamente.

—Vete —contestó la chica, tartamudeando ligeramente por el frío que la invadía. Pero, en vez de eso, Merlín la tomó delicadamente por el brazo y la llevó nuevamente al pasadizo, nada dispuesto a dejarla en aquel estado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Merlín con la familiaridad que había adquirido en los últimos cuatro años que habían estado juntos en el castillo.

—El profesor Slytherin dijo que no intentáramos hacer la poción, pero tenía curiosidad. Lo que pasa es que… algo salió mal y me quemé —contestó Morgana, dejando de lado su renuencia, mostrándole la mano casi ennegrecida por la quemadura, conteniendo las lágrimas producto del dolor que le causaba la herida.

Merlín tomó la pequeña mano de la joven entre las suyas, murmurando un par de hechizos curativos que había podido leer en uno de sus numerosos castigos. El alivio se reflejó casi inmediatamente en la cara de Morgana, mientras la herida empezaba a verse un poco mejor.

—Tardará unos días en volver a la normalidad, pero estoy seguro que Lady Rowena tendrá algo para acelerar el proceso —dijo el muchacho, aún sin soltar su mano.

—Gracias —dijo Morgana, limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su cuerpo.

—No hay de qué —contestó Merlín, sonriendo ligeramente y acercando su mano al rostro de la muchacha para ayudarla con la tarea, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente y provocando una extraña satisfacción en sí mismo por ese hecho.

* * *

><p>Merlín suspiró, resignado a la idea de que, al parecer, su mente aún no había logrado dominar sus demás sentimientos.<p>

Olisqueó una vez más la Amortentia, dispuesto a descubrir si el tercer aroma también le recordaría a ella, pero sin poder despegar su vista de Morgana, aquella chica que olía a ajo y a lluvia y tan intrigado lo tenía.

* * *

><p><em>El segundo capítulo y solo queda uno. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de estar atentos para leer el final de esta historia.<em>

_Y si llegaron hasta aquí, se agradecen los reviews ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contestación de reviews:<em>**

**Anónimo: **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo :D La verdad, mi Morgana es Ravenclaw, a pesar de tener muchas cualidades de Slytherin. Pero, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también :)


	3. Mirto para el verdadero amor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**Mirto para el verdadero amor**

Al aspirar el mirto, Merlín no tardó en recordar la escena relacionada con el mismo. Habían sido solo un par de meses atrás, un simple instante, que sumado a muchos otros, lo confundían profundamente con respecto a la extraña Morgana Le Fay.

* * *

><p>El frío empezaba a llegar al norte de Escocia, donde Merlín se veía incapaz de hablar sin toser o estornudar al mismo tiempo.<p>

Había pescado un resfriado debido al ambiente de las heladas mazmorras, donde el profesor Slytherin aún lo obligaba a ir casi cada viernes por la noche para cumplir un castigo por alguna de sus múltiples travesuras.

El sábado había amanecido prácticamente sin poder respirar, maldiciendo en voz baja su mala suerte cuando ninguno de los brebajes de Lady Helga habían servido para sanarlo. Y aunque estaba seguro que Lord Salazar podría curarlo en un santiamén con alguna poción, ni él ni ninguno de los demás fundadores se había atrevido a pedírselo. Algo se cocía entre los cuatro profesores, y Merlín temía que eso no fuera nada bueno.

El lunes al mediodía ya se había resignado a tener que curarse de la manera convencional, con mucho reposo y días de tareas incompletas. Al menos, hasta que Morgana le Fay llegó con su salvación.

—Bebe —le ordenó sin saludarlo, extendiéndole en una taza un oscuro brebaje que desprendía un extraño olor—. Té de mirto. Bueno para las infecciones respiratorias.

—Y también la flor del verdadero amor —agregó Lady Helga con una sonrisa cómplice, entrando a la habitación donde Merlín reposaba con una bandeja de comida entre las manos. Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron fuertemente, pero ninguno pudo notar la reacción del otro, ya que la fundadora agregó—: Una excelente idea, señorita Le Fay. Diez merecidos puntos a Ravenclaw.

—No fue exclusivamente mi idea, Lady Helga —respondió la joven, ocultando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción—. Lord Salazar fue quién me facilitó el libro donde se encontraban las aplicaciones curativas del mirto.

—Hay ese hombre… —dijo para sí misma Lady Helga—. ¿Quién lo entiende? —agregó casi con exasperación, antes de abandonar la estancia sin despedirse de los adolescentes, más concentrada en buscar a Rowena para contarle la noticia.

—Bien, que te mejores, Merlín —dijo Morgana también como despedida.

—Gracias —contestó el muchacho, llevándose la taza a los labios, ocultando así la sonrisa boba que se le formaba en el rostro cada vez que hablaba con ella.

Con un último vistazo a la habitación, Morgana se marchó apresuradamente, dejando a Merlín solo, pensando en qué habría querido decir Lady Helga con que el mirto era "la flor del verdadero amor".

* * *

><p>Merlín volvió a enfocar su mirada en Morgana, al tiempo que los ojos verdes de la muchacha también se posaban en los suyos. Durante solo un segundo se quedaron así, contemplándose ajenos a todo lo demás, antes de que la joven apartara la vista cohibida por la situación.<p>

Merlín solo soltó un suspiro cansado, al tiempo que anotaba en su pergamino las propiedades de la Amortentia, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella muchacha que era su amiga y a la que tanto quería, algún día fuera a convertirse en su más acérrima enemiga. Él sabía muy bien que tendría que haberse alejado de ella, lo había sabido hacía ya un año atrás, cuando había escuchado por accidente a Lady Rowena y Lord Salazar discutir acerca de una profecía que los envolvía.

Pero, en la magia y en el amor, Morgana Le Fay siempre había sido un misterio que lo envolvía y atraía con más fuerza que cualquier voluntad que él pudiera poseer. Y, mientras la veía escribir apresuradamente su propio ensayo, supo que haría lo que fuera para invertir ese destino que les tocaría.

* * *

><p><em>Tercer y último capítulo. Aquí menciono levemente las primeras disputas entre los fundadores y una "profecía" que hablaba sobre el destino de Merlín, Morgana, Arturo y Camelot.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aquí dejen algún review :)_

_¡Gracias a los que comentaron y siguieron esta historia!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: No olviden pasarse por el foro "La Sala de los Menesteres", por si les interesa participar ;)_


End file.
